


Sensory Deprivation

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-16-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-16-09

Sweat. Heat.

That's all he can taste as the sun bakes the earth around them. He's been sitting in these clothes, in this tin can for hours or days or weeks or months. He doesn't remember the last time he pissed. He doesn't remember the last time he ate something that didn't look like it might have been left by aliens. He doesn't remember anything.

He just feels and tastes. Feels the sweat slipping along his spine, slow and maddening. It's like Chinese water torture, a slow slither he can't quite get rid of and it makes him itch. Makes him sweat in other places. The back of his neck. The bend of his knees. The crook of his elbows. His balls and dick, slick with it like he's been fucking for hours and he's covered in spit or slick or juice and instead of relief it's like he's right at the edge and can't come.

He swallows the taste again and again. It's dry and hot and the kind of wet that can't quench a thirst. He feels like he's breathing flames instead of air and the smoke is going to turn his lungs to ash. He wants some kind of relief, but he doesn't know what will make this stop. He thinks about showers and rain. He thinks about naked skin and tongues. He thinks about everything and nothing, and it still doesn't stop.

Can't move. Can't breathe. Can't stop.


End file.
